marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pamela Douglas (Earth-616)
(as Sundragon) | HistoryText = A few years ago, the arrogant psionic known as Moondragon came under the influence of the evil being known as the Dragon of the Moon. She attacked her fellow Defenders, who defeated her at the cost of the lives of several members. Moondragon's body turned into a statue which then crumbled into dust. Moondragon's soul, though shattered, somehow survived and was set adrift. Her soul finally found sanctuary in the mind of her closest living relative, her cousin, Pamela Douglas. Moondragon also somehow contacted the computer called ISAAC, who helps run the Eternal colony on Titan, a moon of Jupiter. ISAAC started creating a clone of Moondragon. The weakened soul of Moondragon then began to contact her host, Pamela. At first Pamela thought she was going mad, especially when two clawed hands and a man wearing a mystic crystal began attacking her. She escaped and Moondragon was finally able to initiate contact and explain what was happening to the scared young woman. At first Moondragon had no idea where the hands came from, but she soon learned they belonged to the disembodied soul of Isaac Christians. Known as the Gargoyle, Isaac had been one of the Defenders seemingly killed when the corrupted Moondragon was defeated. She was able to calm down Isaac Christians's soul and make amends. Isaac's soul now existed in a red crystal that he had once picked up in Doctor Strange's house. Pamela put the necklace with the crystal around her neck. Moondragon's personal spacecraft then arrived to whisk all three away to the Titan moon. The Eternals made Pamela feel welcome there, while they waited for Moondragon's clone to reach gestation. During this time, Pamela began to fall in love with a Titan named Demeityr. When gestation day arrived, Moondragon and Pamela discovered that once the baby clone was imprinted with Moondragon's soul, the baby would be given to the care of the Priests of Shao-Lom and Pamela would be returned to Earth. Both Pamela and Moondragon violently objected to these terms. At first, it looked as if they would have to give in to the powerful Eternal leader, Mentor. Then Isaac Christians's soul spoke up and asked Mentor to remand the two women into his care. Mentor had come to know and respect Isaac Christians, so he agreed. Pamela, the cloned infant of Moondragon, and the soul of Isaac Christians then started on a tour of the galaxy in Moondragon's spaceship. Just after leaving Titan, their spaceship was pulled into a giant ship belonging to the mysterious Dance. Moondragon told Pamela that the powerful race moved through the universe and performed a variety of seemingly random acts. No one knew why. The Dance members started forcing Pamela and the others into a column of fusion-level plasma. Somehow, Pamela and Moondragon's mental powers awakened and saved them from death. Pamela's powers were either awakened by Moondragon's efforts, the close call with death, or some mutation caused when she entered the plasma column. Not only did they teleport themselves out of the plasma column, but they also teleported Demeityr to the Dance ship. The Dance then let them go free, apparently done with them. Demeityr joined their little tour and they left for parts unknown. As the months went by, Moondragon's cloned body matured at an accelerated rate, but not fast enough to suit her. An encounter with the living nebulae, Cloud, who had also been a Defender, angered the arrogant Moondragon. A few days later, Moondragon became angered by the intimacy Pamela and Demeityr shared. She mentally assaulted them and then forced her body into complete maturity. Moondragon then attacked Demeityr, Pamela, and Isaac, and teleported them outside to die in the vacuum of space. Luckily, a nearby star held part of the consciousness of the living nebulae, Cloud. Cloud saved them and then used her powers to activate the rest of Pamela's dormant powers, and to give her a new form. She also formed a body out of stellar matter for Isaac's soul to inhabit. She then created a dragon out of stellar mass, that Pamela could control and use as a form of travel. They then confronted Moondragon, who confessed that she felt as if no one really cared for her, and that everyone loved Pamela. Pamela and the others forgave Moondragon and told her that they loved her. Touched by their love, Moondragon realized her error of her ways and promised not to make the same mistakes again. Pamela, now calling herself Sundragon, Demeityr, and Isaac resumed their exploration of space while Moondragon headed back for Earth. Recently, Isaac left Sundragon and the others to return to Earth. The current whereabouts and conditions of Sundragon and her traveling companions are unknown. | Powers = As Sundragon, Pamela possesses a number of powers related to cosmic energy. She could create a giant dragon creature composed of energy, and could ride it through space. She was able to survive unaided in the vacuum of space, and could apparently fly under her own power as well. She possessed the power of telepathy, and could sense the mental distress of others. She could also manipulate energy to an unknown degree. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power, or riding on an energy dragon of her own creation. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/sundragon.htm * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sundragon }} Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Self Sustenance